Haptic feedback devices are used as part of the human-machine interface. Haptic feedback is feedback or response information communicated by a computer or other machine to a human via touch. While electronic devices and equipment primarily provide visual and audible feedback, there has been increasing interest in providing tactile or haptic feedback. For example, it is known to provide haptic feedback in certain types of video games, such as by vibrating a handhold controller. Haptic feedback is also used for other purposes, such as to allow the user to experience feedback from a virtual object manipulated through motions of the hand. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,138,976 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,004,492.
Issues with prior devices are that such devices are often cumbersome, and provide only rudimentary feedback. For example, the haptic feedback device of U.S. Pat. No. 8,004,492 shows a feedback device that includes a force applying member coupled to the palm of the hand. As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, the device requires multiple tethers to computing and solenoids, thereby reducing freedom of movement. Moreover, the types of forces provided to the user are rudimentary, often just limited to impulse and/or vibratory forces of different magnitudes. In addition, the position tracking of haptic devices has been a problem in the past because of drift of traditional sensors like accelerometers. Hence haptic sensory experiences such as gloves and body suits have not been used for spatial and full body interaction with virtual objects. The affordances created by depth sensing cameras have not been exploited to provide users new sensory experiences.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved haptic feedback device that exploit the position tracking of parts of the body, has reduced bulk, dynamic and meaningful feedback characteristics, to give users new kinds of experiences.